Family Issues
by Rude and not Ginger
Summary: Tbag has a teenage daughter who he doesn’t even no exists until she pays him a visit in Fox River. Why did she wait until now to show up, and just what is she planning.
1. Daddy dearest

A/N: This is just a side story I'm doing, as I'm writing a bigger story based to T-bag's life, from childhood to Fox River, and what happened in his life to make him how he is.

Family Issues

Summary: T-bag has a teenage daughter who he doesn't even no exists until she pays him a visit in Fox River. Why did she wait until now to show up, and just what is she planning.

Chapter 1: Daddy dearest

P.I was on and Michael, Lincoln, John, Benjamin 'C-Note' and Theodore 'T-bag' were hammering away at the hole, all intending to have it finished by tomorrow, Fernando was outside, pretending to work but really keeping an eye out for any C.O. As Fernando looked around the corner he saw Bellick walking over, the usual scowl on his face. Fernando quickly retreated before Bellick spotted him and quickly went to tell the others that he was on his way over. As soon as they'd been told, C-Note and John put the carpet back down, Michael and Lincoln stationed the table over the hole, Fernando began pouring cement into the wall and T-bag grabbed a clipboard, pretending to be examining the length and thickness of a wall piece they were yet to put up. A few moments later the door swung open and Bellick came in, he glanced around the room, glaring at the inmates before his eyes rested on T-bag. "Bagwell, you have a visitor."

T-bag was surprised, who'd come visit him? But he quickly covered it up and grinned. "Ow, now, a visitor for me… makes you feel all…warm and fuzzy inside."

"I don't know who the hell has bothered to come see you, Bagwell." Bellick sneered, then grinned nastily. "I haven't seen them, maybe it's that retard mother of yours. Then again I bet even _she_ is repulsed by you, I mean who could blame her." He lathed at T-bag before walking out the door, leaving it open for T-bag to follow. T-bag was breathing heavy, a murders look in his eyes as they followed Bellick's retreating form. He took a moment to compose himself and get his temper somewhat under control before following the Captain.

T-bag was to meet his visitor with glass between them. As soon as T-bag sat down he looked over his visitor, trying to remember them from somewhere. It was a young girl, she looked around 16-17, with long, dark hair, brown eyes and a slight tan. T-Bag grinned when he'd finished looking her over. "Now what's a pretty lil' thing like you doin' in this bid ol' place with a scoundrel like me?"

The girl looked him over, as though judging him. "I'm looking for my father." She said simply.

T-bag looked around sarcastically. "Well little girly I don't see him here." He looked back to the girl and leaned in slightly. "Why you here girly, I ain't running round looking for your daddy."

"You don't have to." The girl said coolly, looking straight in his eye. "He's already here. Sat right in front of me."

T-bag stared at her, momentarily dumbfounded. But he quickly got over it and sneered. "Don't know what you're talking about girly; I ain't got no kid's"

"Annabelle Lilman, you met her almost 18 years ago, you spent a few nights with her, then left. She's my mother."

Annabelle, how could he forget her, the only person he ever gave his heart to, and she took it, she took it and tore it apart. He'd always planned to go back for revenge, to slit her throat and watch her bleeding on the ground, salty tears running down her pale cheeks, make her feel what he felt. But he could never do it, he could kidnap, rape and kill children, but not her. He did go back. He found her in the arms of another man. He hated her with a passion, his deepest wish was to watch her bleed, but he couldn't, so he killed _him_ instead, the man she'd left him for. And now that women's daughter was sat before him.

"What's your name girly." It was more of a demand than a question.

"Chloe." She said, still staring into his brown eyes that she shared, she seemed distant, not a trusting person, but then again who could trust Theodore Bagwell.

T-bag glared at her. "What do you want girly?"

"My mother was killed 2 days ago."

"So, what am I meant to do about that? Encase you didn't notice girly I'm looked up, for the rest of my natural life." T-bag said with a seer. He was shocked to learn that Annabelle was dead, he was sad yet at the same time greatly relieved and happy, now he didn't have to concentrate his hate on her.

"No your not, you'll be out soon."

"What!" T-bag snapped. "What do you mean 'I'll be out soon'?" Could she no about the escape? No that was impossible, so what was she talking about? Was she gonna go to court or something.

Chloe didn't replay; she just stood and left without another word.


	2. Family business

Family Issues

Chapter 2: Family business

T-bag slowly made his way back over to P.I with a C.O, mulling over this new information, a daughter, what was he supposed to do about this. He conceded killing her when he got out, or he could use her for help at staying hidden and well out of the law's way. Deciding to think it over another time T-bag re-entered the C.O's break room. Everyone looked at him, wanting to no who'd visited him.

"Anything of interest we should no about." Michael asked in his usual guarded tone.

"Just some family business, pretty. Nothing to worry your pretty lil' head over." T-bag gave Michael a flashing, dirty smile which he ignored. "So grab a shovel and get digging."

"And what sort of 'family business' of your's is this?" John asked, not trusting T-bag in the slightest.

T-bag turned to the other con and glared. "Now do I go round sticking my nose in your business, Abruzzi?" John didn't replay, just turned away with a grunt of annoyance. "Didn't think so."

C-Note climbed out of the hole and gave T-bag the shovel without a word to him, snatching the shovel out of his hands T-bag jumped down into the hole which was now waist deep and carried on the digging, everyone else got to work on the room.

"How much longer until we hit the pipe Michael?" Lincoln asked his brother who was working next to him.

Michael answered, speaking loud enough for everyone to hear. "It's only another 18 inches, as we've only got," he checked his watch, "10 minutes until P.I is finished…We'll be through by tomorrow."

"Oh, hear I come Maricruz." Fernando grinned, unable to stop the happiness in his voice.

T-bag rolled his eyes at the sappy love puppy. "I heard that you have a little bundle of joy on the way, er." T-bag grinned. "You no how much I just _love_ little kid's."

"Cierre el infierno arriba pervertido!" Fernando yelled, disgusted and mad as hell, he made his way over to the Southerner threateningly. "You'll never get near my child!"

"Oh but your not the only one with children." T-bag grinned towards John, C-Note and Lincoln as Michael held Fernando back. "I just love to hear their little screams as they call in terror for their mothers. Um um, delicious."

"You sick perverted bastered." Lincoln growled.

"Leave it!" Michael snapped as all of the fathers in the room advanced towards T-bag, they stopped unwillingly, still glaring at the grinning T-bag. "John, go outside and see if anyone's coming." Michael then turned back to T-bag, with a question that had been bugging him for awhile. "What about you?" Michael asked in interest, "Do you have any children?"

The smile instantly vanished from T-bags face. "I don't know, could have some little rugrats runnin' 'round somewhere." He said, thinking of Chloe. It made him wonder if he had any more. 'God I hope not.' He thought, he wouldn't be able to cope with them all. 'Especially if their all like that stuck up Chloe.' He thought with an aggravated grunt. "What's with the sudden interest in my life then, pretty?"

"Well you seem so fascinated with everyone else's." Michael said, still with the guarded tone he seemed to use with everyone except his brother.

Before T-bag could reply the door opened and John stepped through. "Bellick." T-bag climbed out and the hole was covered immediately. They all took up certain positions. "Put that over there with the cement." John ordered as Captain Bellick came in.

"O.K inmates, P.I's over. Get back to your cells!"

Back in the A wing T-bag watched Michael from his cell, he licked his lips slightly. "Don't think I've forgotten about my little promise, pretty. You're a dead man, as soon as we get over that wall…And I no just who can help" T-bag spoke quietly to himself. At times it really is handy having kid's.


	3. Intentions

Family Issues

A/N: Sorry for the long wait in updating. I'll try not to let it happen again.

Chapter 3: Intentions

T-bag was once again sat in the visiting room with Chloe. "So just how do you plan on getting' me outta this dump little girly?" T-bag asked Chloe quietly, so not to alert the guards.

"I can hack into the system and rewrite it, setting the door to your cell open and all doors in your way. Just before that I'll set of the red alert alarm at the other side of the building so all of the guards will be at the other side of the prison as you escape, I'd be waiting on the other side. They'll be guards on the main gate but I can take care of them." Chloe also spoke quietly, but it was with confidence and no real emotion, she always kept her tone flat while taking to her father.

T-bag raised his eyebrows at her plan. "Sounds like your going to a lot of trouble to get me out, why girly, what do you want from me?" He new they'd be a price, somebody you never met or even new existed wouldn't break you out of jail for no reason.

"My mother was murdered. I want you to help me get them back."

"And why should I girly, I don't see what's in it for me, I don't give a shit about who killed ya momma girly."

"You get out of jail in return." Chloe said sharply, getting irritated by him.

"And what makes you think I ain't gettin' outta prison on me own?" T-bag grinned, loving that he was getting on the girls nerves.

"You can't." Chloe sounded unsure, maybe he did have a way of getting out.

"Tell you what girly, as the ol' sayin goes, I'll scratch your back if you scratch mine." He kept his eyes locked onto her face, watching her facial expressions.

Chloe stayed quite for a few seconds, studying T-bag, weighing her options. "Deal." She said slowly. T-bag grinned hauntingly and leaned in.

"Tomorrow night I'm getting out. Meet me at the end of Fitz Street. 9:30 sharp."

"W-what! How?" Chloe gasped, giving out emotion for the first time around T-bag, even if it was only shock.

"Now, I can't be telling that little secret can I girly, you might let it…slip." His eyes roamed down Chloe at this with a distrusting look. Information like that can't just be through around freely, this was his ticket out of prison and he ain't risking it by telling lil' Teddy Jr.

"O.K, Fitz Street, tomorrow, 9:30." Chloe nodded to herself. She new better than to ask questions about it. "So, what is it you want help from me for in return?"

"Let's just say I've got a promise to keep girly, I always keep my promises and this is no difference…My intentions of this _situation_ are…complicated." He had great plans for Pretty, one's he wasn't quite ready to share just yet.

Chloe just nodded. From across the room one of the guards shouted out that visiting time was up. Chloe stood up as T-bag whispered one last thing to her "Tomorrow. Fitz Street. 9:30, don't forget girly." Chloe and all the other visitors left and T-bag was escorted back to his cell with the other cons.

Walking to his cell T-bag was grinning victoriously, his eyes shinning with the light that little kids gave them when he had them in an abandoned building with no one to help them or anywhere to run. Bless their little hearts.

The guard escorting T-bag saw the look and glared. "What's got you so happy, con?"

T-bag turned to his 'finer officer' and his crazed smile widened. "Teddy's gonna get himself a lil' fun." With that he slipped into his cell which they'd reached, not making another sound. The guard just shrugged T-bags words off, not really caring that he was thinking as it probably involved another con, emotional hurt, a bed, pain and injury. The guard has no care what happens between the inmates.

It was all going just how he planned. Soon the world would once again have to face the infamous T-bag, and maybe, if she was a good little girly, lil' Teddy Jr.

But before all that, he of course had some family issues to sort out along with one or two personal ones. A few people will be getting an unsuspected visitor soon, and not all will be happy about it, T-bag was sure of that.

-

-

-

-

- I no it wasn't a very long chapter, but I'll get the next one up A.S.A.P! Please review!


End file.
